Surveillance systems which are used to deter theft of merchandise from retail stores are well known in the art. For example, systems utilizing electronic article surveillance (EAS) markers or tags which activate an alarm upon removal of the article from the store are frequently utilized by retail stores. These types of markers are typically secured to an article and are either removed or rendered inactive at checkout. In some cases the markers are visible to customers, and in other cases the markers are hidden from view in order to prevent unauthorized removal. In either case, if the markers are not rendered inactive or removed, they will be sensed by the EAS system causing an alarm to sound, usually when exiting the retail store. The use of EAS markers or tags to trigger an alarm has been somewhat successful in deterring the theft of merchandise. However, the use of EAS tags with certain types of merchandise has not always been successful due to the nature of the merchandise. For example, some articles of merchandise are inherently difficult to tag, either due to their size or shape, or a combination of the two. In such cases, the EAS marker may simply be stuck to the article or the marker may be hidden in a display box, such as with articles of jewelry and watches. While sticking the marker to the article can deter some theft, such markers are often simply removed and the item stolen. In addition, for lower cost items, such as cosmetics, the use of a display box is often cost prohibitive. However, such small, low cost consumer items that are difficult to tag are often the target of shoplifters.
While generally effective, the aforementioned devices and others available in the art can still be difficult to attach to certain products due to their size and/or shape. Accordingly, there is continued development in the art in order to further improve anti-theft theft tags for such articles.